Finding A Breath Of Life
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Wanting to get Snow White off her hands, Ravenna hands her over to Aro of the Volturi. Snow is at first afriad of her new surroundings before getting used to it. As her thoughts towards Aro changes, Ravenna decides to go after her, not wanting to be second fairest. Snow/Aro.
1. Prologue

**This is a **_**SWATH **_**& **_**Twilight **_**crossover. I am surprised that no one thought of it yet, since KStew plays both Snow White and Bella. To stay time accurate, this is also Volturi centered, which will mean a Aro/Snow pairing (Strange considering that it will also be considered Aro/Bella). **

* * *

The night was peaceful in Volterra, the sky clear, stars shining and the sound of crickets filling the humid Volterra evening.

The people were asleep in their homes and it appeared that no one was on the streets.

Two cloaked figures, one female and one male, walked to the gate entering the city.

"Are you sure this is wise, Ravenna?" the man asked the woman with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course, Finn," Ravenna snapped. "Who else do I plan to see?"

Finn stayed silent, not wanting to argue with his sister. They went to the gate and Ravenna nodded.

"Who comes?" the gatekeeper said, looking through the hatch that allows him to see who was outside the city gate.

"We are here to pay an homage to our Saint," Ravenna said, lowering her hood so that the man could see her beauty. She knew that men wouldn't refuse to a woman if they see beauty.

The gatekeeper opened the gate and allowed Finn and Ravenna to enter. As they walked to the center of the city, they could see a castle looming in a distance. "I wonder why you haven't chose this place, sister," Finn said as they walked to a clock tower, that seemed to be abandoned.

"The reason is obvious, Finn," Ravenna replied. "I didn't want to get the Volturi brothers upset if I took their city."

Ravenna was taxed and agitated why among the places she could ruin, Volterra was off-limits. She tried to woo Aro with her looks, but he saw threw her, just by touching her hand and told her to leave. Volterra was a beautiful city, which was why Ravenna wanted to control it and put it to ruin like she did with other kingdoms.

Ravenna gave three knocks on the clock tower door and a hulking man with pale skin and brown hair answered.

"Nice seeing you, Ravenna," the gentleman told her, with a somewhat flirtatious tone. "It has been ten years since we met you."

"Oh, Felix, how you like to impress," Ravenna said, as Finn regarded Felix with fearful eyes.

"Come to see the masters?" Felix asked her.

"Yes, all three to be exact," Ravenna told him, as they were led down a stone corridor.

"You weren't satisfied with King Magnus, I see," Felix told her as he led her and Finn down a flight of stairs.

"Don't remind me. I thought he loved me until he decided he wanted to marry me the next day," Ravenna said, spite in her voice when she thought about the dead king. He was weak, as he was swayed by her beauty.

"Who do we have here?" Ravenna heard a female voice say.

"Greetings, Didyme," Felix told her.

Ravenna was struck with jealousy seeing Didyme. Didyme's raven locks and her snow-white skin complemented her beauty.

"This is the harlot who tried to woo my brother? Come to do so again?" Didyme said.

"No, I am here for important business," Ravenna said.

"If she was here to woo him, she wouldn't bring me," Finn said.

Didyme paused before saying, "He is convening with Caius and Marcus. You can see him."

"Brilliant. Glad it is not something important," Ravenna said, smirking. After going down flights of stone steps and up a level, they walked through a corridor with a few torches on the wall and were met up with a boy and a girl who looked like they were twelve.

"Good evening, Jane, Alec," Felix greeted them as they joined the group.

"Good evening to you too, Felix. I see you bought that sorceress here along with her brother. Aro has been hoping for an audience," Jane said.

"I see," Finn replied, not taking his scared eyes off Felix.

Ravenna and Finn were led to a set of double doors, which Jane opened for them. As they entered, Ravenna looked around the room, which was made of stone and on a dais, sat three wooden thrones.

"Didyme, I see we have guests," the occupant in the middle throne told her.

"Yes, Aro," Didyme told her brother as she went up the dais to stand by Marcus's throne.

Aro's eyes narrowed to see who the guests were.

"Ah, Ravenna, nice to see you," Aro told her, while stepping off his throne, and stepping off the dais towards her and her brother. Aro smiled but his eyes had a different emotion.

"It has been ten years since I saw you," Ravenna said, trying to sound alluring as possible.

"Not a day has gone by, when I think of how you might ruin the city that my brother's occupy. You have ruined seven kingdoms and left them when bored with them," Aro said, his smile turning into a grave expression.

Ravenna said nothing. She just glowered, her green-blue eyes hard.

"Oh, so this must be your brother," Aro said, looking at Finn.

Trying to hide his fear, Finn said ", Nice to meet you."

Aro shook his hand, held it for a few minutes before letting it go.

"Interesting," Aro said, after leaving Finn's mind.

"Why are you here?" Aro told Ravenna, looking incredulous.

"I hear that you are trying to find a mate, a human female to create into a vampire yourself," Ravenna told him.

"You failed at fooling me, Ravenna, with your looks," Aro told her.

"I don't want you. In fact, I have and know someone who you might seek fancy," Ravenna said.

"Who?" Aro asked.

"My stepdaughter, Snow White. She is of age, and would certainly need someone to be her companion in life," Ravenna said.

"Interesting," Aro told her. "Where is she?"

"At my palace at the moment in Tabor, in the north tower," Ravenna said.

"I shall make a appointment with you on that one, Ravenna," Aro said, pleased. "What do you want in return?"

"Have your guard bring five teenage girls who are eighteen summers old," Ravenna said, inwardly smirking at the plan that was succeeding to get Snow White off her hands.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, this is when Didyme is still alive and when Jane and Alec are members of the Volturi, so it is probably 900 A.D. **

**You may be surprised by Didyme's deamor at the moment, but I guess it is not surprising that Didyme hates Ravenna for trying to ruin her brother. **

**Review?**


	2. First Meeting

**Just like the prologue, the story itself will be in third person. I will not use the first person writing like **_**Twilight**_**, though I like first person.**

* * *

Snow looked at the window in her tower cell, to see the light coming through. She allowed the sun to kiss her face before it hid behind a cloud. Shivering, Snow went to the fireplace and lit a piece of hay with a candle. Snow blew the piece of hay until it started to spread and she put it in the fireplace.

Snow White looked to where her figurines were and picked them up. She had made the figurines herself after her parent's death. To her, they were a reminder that they existed. When ever she thought about them or had memories, a tear would come to her. After holding the figurines to her chest for a minute, she put them down and went towards her cot and sat on it.

She was used to the mildew and the darkness of the tower, having been there for ten years, but the loneliness killed her. There were days where she wished someone would take her away from this place, though she doubt Ravenna would let her go.

She was her own stepmother's prisoner.

Snow White feared that she would grow old in the dungeon until her hair turned grey.

* * *

A carriage rolled on the castle grounds, it's wheels rolling on the wet gravel. The occupants in the carriage was a pale faced man with raven colored hair, red eyes and looked to be in his thirties and he was accompanied by a girl with the same colored hair, red eyes and pale face. Also accompanying them was a black haired woman that looked around nervously and a young blond haired girl who looked twelve.

They both inhaled they air as they looked outside the carriage.

"If it were not for the surrounding villagers, I would love to take a bite out of those humans," the man said, looking at the guards standing at the front entrance of the palace.

"Aro, why am I here?" the raven haired girl asked him.

"It is obvious. I need to have my new bride feel content when she sees me, Didyme," Aro told her.

"I feel bad for her. She probably was locked up for years. I could tell by the way that witch said about her being in a tower," Didyme replied.

"I have faith that you will make her happy, with your gift. You may make a good friend to her," Aro told her.

A hulking man that manned the carriage opened the door. Didyme went out first before her brother did.

"Good morrow, sir," a guard addressed Aro as he walked towards the palace door.

"You know that the queen has been expecting me," Aro told him.

"Yes, she has," the guard answered.

"I bought too what she wanted in exchange," Aro replied, smirking at a prison carriage connected to the carriage that took him and Didyme to Tabor. Didyme tried to block the stench of unwashed humans. She was glad that Ravenna would not drain her youth. It was horrible to see these girls being taken, knowing that they may die or have their youth drained.

"Yes, I see," the guard told them.

"Well, shall we see the queen?" Aro asked.

The guards opened the door and they led Aro and Didyme to the palace. "Felix, Jane, Renata, Demetri," Aro prompted. Renata put her hand on Aro's back, while looking around nervously.

As they were led through the palace corridors, they met up with Finn, who was waiting.

"Came right on time. My sister has been looking forward to this," Finn replied.

"Indeed. However, I think you need to find something else to spare your time with," Aro said silkily.

"And what do mean by that, Aro?" Finn asked, confused and angry, thinking that Aro knew something.

"Watching my future wife in her tower must be tiresome and I will experience with her that you never will," Aro told him.

Finn's face turned red out of outrage and embarrassment. "This way," he said, leading the group of vampires to the throne room.

"Have you experienced pain?" Jane asked Finn as they were outside the throne room door.

Finn's face turned pale at the question. "N-no," he stuttered.

"I'll change that," Jane replied, a sweet angelic smile dawning on her face. Finn cowered away in fear.

"No need to scare the queen's enforcer, dear one," Aro told Jane.

Jane looked disappointed but said nothing.

Finn opened the set of double doors and led them in the throne room.

Ravenna, sitting on her throne, stood up seeing Aro, his sister, and members of his guard come in the room.

"Good morrow, Aro," Ravenna said as she crossed to Aro.

"Good morrow as well, my lady," Aro told her.

"You bought what you promised?" Ravenna asked.

"Yes. The second carriage behind mine," Aro told her.

Ravenna ordered her guards outside to retrieve what she wanted, Felix following them.

"I will give you something as promised, Aro," Ravenna said before saying, "Finn!"

Finn stood forward to face his sister.

"Bring me the king's daughter," Ravenna said.

"Might I make one thing clear, Ravenna? It might be wise to have one of my guard go with him to get the girl, as I saw his thoughts," Aro prompted.

"Sure, Aro. As you wish," Ravenna said.

"Go with the queen's brother, Demetri," Aro ordered quietly.

"Yes, master," Demetri replied, walking with Finn.

* * *

Snow looked out the window, as she saw the magpies. When a small patch of sun broke through, she saw something that glinted: the head of a nail.

She reached her hand outside the bars and tugged on the nail a few times before it broke loose from the brick. She soon heard footsteps coming.

Fearing that it was Finn coming to watch her like he always did, she rushed to her cot, putting the hand containing the nail under her pillow. As she saw Finn unlock the door, she noticed that he was not alone. With him, was a man that Snow did not recognize.

Finn opened the door and entered, the mysterious man, who was Demetri, following him. "We did not wake you, I hope," Finn told her.

"No," Snow said, wondering what Finn wanted.

"I guess not. The good news for you is that you will be in this tower no longer," Finn told her.

"What does she want from me?" Snow asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Nothing in particular," Finn told her.

"Come with us, my lady. We mean no harm," Demetri told her.

Reluctantly, Snow let go of the nail under her pillow and stood up.

As she was led out of her prison for ten years, she dreaded what fate awaited her. She feared that Ravenna might plan on sucking out her youth, which she did to girl's Snow White's age.

She kept glancing at Demetri curiously, noticing that his eyes were red. She never saw anyone with red eyes before.

As Snow was led to the doors entering the throne room, her pulse sped out of fear. As she was handed throw the doors, she saw a group of pale people, dressed in either black or grey, one of them, a man she noticed, with long raven hair looked at her expectantly.

Snow looked to the other side of the room, seeing five girls her age, chained together, looking scared.

"There she is, Aro. Just as promised," Snow heard Ravenna say.

"She is a beauty," she heard a voice say. Snow turned around to see the man with long black hair come towards her, his hand touching her dark brown hair.

Snow was about to strike him away before she felt a feeling on contentment and happiness go through her. Was this Ravenna's magic trying to fool her?

Snow turned to look at the queen, surprised.

"Thank you for your time, Aro. I hope she will not dissatisfy you," Ravenna told him.

"You're welcome, Ravenna. And I'm sure the abundant gift I bought you in return will satisfy you as well," Aro told her, taking Snow's hand.

Snow felt like her hand was buried in icy water. Snow glanced at the group of five girls, looking confused. Who were these people and how does this man know Ravenna?

"Good luck on your trip back to Volterra, Aro," Ravenna said to him.

"_Adieu_, Ravenna," Aro told her, before guiding Snow White away.

Snow tried to fight the force that tried to make her content and feel at ease. She wanted to be out of the tower but not like this. She did not want to feel responsible for the fate of those girl's she saw and have their youth drained.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to see a raven haired girl that was close to her age. The girl gave her a smile.

"Don't fear, please. You're perfectly safe," the girl told Snow and Snow felt that wave of contentment and happiness come to her. Did this girl have the ability to make other's happy and at ease.

As they left the palace that was Snow's home since birth, Snow looked at the waiting carriage.

She sighed and walked with the group, ready to accept her fate.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys here. I have started job training today, so expect slow updates.**


End file.
